gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Republic of Gorasnaya
Rename Same reason as the UIR-COG Armstrice; dosen't sound right. Gorasni/Gorasnaya Republic maybe? Dragonzzilla 01:36, October 26, 2011 (UTC) *No, its canon.--JacktheBlack 01:45, October 26, 2011 (UTC) *Sorry, Dragonzzilla 01:49, October 26, 2011 (UTC) *n/p--JacktheBlack 01:50, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Real-life counterpart to Gorasnaya If Tyrus is the counterpart to America, what's Gorasnaya based on? Dragonzzilla 01:04, December 9, 2011 (UTC) I'm not entirely sure, but from the Gorasnaya in gears 3, i'd say they sound a bit like a european counterpart...---User:Gears4Life ::Well thanks to Karen Traviss, Tyrus IS mostly likily based off England and the COG is the British Empire or British Commonwealth with a Soviet Union spin on it. But Gorasnaya looks more like to me its a Belarus type of European country.--JacktheBlack 02:38, December 9, 2011 (UTC) :::I was sure I had seen Karen mention this sometime on her twitter, and I found it: Nov 17, she mentions they would be Bulgarian.--The Forgotten Jedi 05:35, December 9, 2011 (UTC) :::Never would have guessed that.----User:Gears4Life ::::Link us Jedi!--JacktheBlack 08:38, December 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::Here's what I found, she says Romanian: " The Gorasni were sort of Romanian in my mind rather than Russian", I can't link it directly too the tweet, but that's exactly what it says.----User:Gears4Life :::::I don't know how to link it either. But both Romania and Bulgaria were mentioned.--The Forgotten Jedi 00:08, December 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::::You have to click the date under the right side of the Tweet.--JacktheBlack 02:56, December 10, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Romanian tweet, Bulgarian tweet.--The Forgotten Jedi 05:57, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Gorasni Symbol So i asked Jim Brown what this symbol means, because in the game its seen on the Markza rifle, as a weapon skin called "UIR Skin" and as a UIR avatar T-shirt. He wasn't 100% sure but he said it might be a Gorasni symbol, so what do you think so called Gorasni symbol stands for? Reply--Parasidian (talk) 15:06, April 27, 2013 (UTC) That symbol's also on the Markza and UIR weapon skins. It could be an old-fashioned emblem or it might be the stamp used by a certain UIR weapon manufacturer. --Dragonzzilla (talk) 16:30, April 27, 2013 (UTC) :I mentioned everywhere it's seen, but yeah personally i originally thought it was either the flag of the Republic of Gorasnaya or the logo for one of the UIR's weapons manufacturing companies. Hopefully Jim finds out what it actually means like he did with the Baird armor emblem.--Parasidian (talk) 20:42, April 27, 2013 (UTC) ::Who is the art director for GoWJ? --JacktheBlack (talk) 21:42, April 27, 2013 (UTC) :::Pretty sure Chris Perna is still the art director.--Parasidian (talk) 22:11, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Separating the Nation of Gorasnaya and the Gorasnayan Republic I'm wondering. Should we separate the Republic of Gorasnaya, which is a government, from the nation itself? Tyrus and the Coalition of Ordered Governments are not one and the same, despite their ties. But then again, I'm not sure if there's enough information to justify a split. What about you guys? --Dragonzzilla (talk) 00:08, June 1, 2013 (UTC) :Well, the nation and the republic of Gorasnaya are the exact same thing, unlike Tyrus and the COG, so it would make no sense to split.--The Forgotten Jedi (talk) 01:09, June 1, 2013 (UTC) ::Hm. Well, the Gorasni people page could use some expanding, yes? --Dragonzzilla (talk) 01:11, June 1, 2013 (UTC)